Joining the Aphrodite cabin
by i2love2percy3jackson4and5
Summary: What would happen If Annabeth had to spend a week in the Aphrodite cabin. REad below to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth's POV**

****When I woke up I felt as if I had wet my bed in the night. I was soaking wet and it did not smell very good. "What is that smell?" I called over to my brother Malcom. "There has been this flood coming from under ground for like an hour!" That didn't sound good "I'll go find Percy!" I hoped out of bed being care full to avoid any water on the ground and ran out of the cabin.

When i got to Percy's cabin he was still asleep. "Percy! Wake up!" I ran inside his cabin and jumped on his bunk shaking the bed. "What?" He mumbled from his pillow "There is a leak in my cabin and we need a seaweed brain to come fix it. Now, If you are to busy i can go try to find a different seaweed brain to do it for me. Maybe one of those yummy mer-men?" He cut me off with a kiss but i pushed him away

"Percy you have bad breath! GO fix my cabin brush your teeth then we can think about kissing." He smiled his stupid lop sided grin and stood up "Fine! Lets go" I followed him out of the cabin and we walked to mine. "What is that smell?" He said recoiling. "That is my cabin! it must be dirty water or something. So, use your magic powers and fix it!" He looked a me with a cheeky grin "That is not water! more like bathroom muck! looks like you will have to get some magic plummer out here because that must be a broken pipe!"

Ugh were was i going to sleep? as if reading my mind he said "Let us go talk to Chiron and he will find all of you guys a place to stay." As we walked hand in hand to Chiron I started to think. Would I have to stay in another cabin? I hope not. When we got inside the big house I saw Chiron sitting in his wheel chair reading

"Her Chiron, There is a pipe broken under my cabin so i was wondering if you could assign us all a place to sleep?" "Sure! Here just hand me that piece of paper behind you and i will assign each of you to a cabin and you must stay there."

I grabbed the paper and pen and handed them to Chiron and he quickly wrote out the list and 7 minutes later Percy and i were headed out the door and going towards the Athena cabin to give them the list "Where am I staying?" I asked percy who was holding the list. He took a glance at it and started to crack up. "You get to stay at the Aphrodite cabin" No way! This is going to be the worst week ever. Once We gave the rest of my cabin the list I packed my things then headed out to the most dreaded place on earth. The Athena Cabin

**Please Please Please Review so i will put more and tel me what you think Love you guys BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! i am working out the kinks as I go so don't be to hash! only Constructive stuff will do! Love you guys hope you like this next chapter! (BTW this takes place like inbetween the books so lets just say no one is dead but a bunch of the new people are there! Thanks**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV:**

****When I walked into the Aphrodite cabin I was hit with a very strong smell of perfume. 'Hey Annabeth! Why do you have all of your stuff?" My friend Selena said running over to me. "There is a leak from the sewers in the Athena Cabin so Chiron told me I should stay here!" Selena nodded and led me over to there only empty bunk. It was in the far corner of the room I was thankful to be as far away from the makeup table as possible.

"Just put your stuff down here! You can come to all of our activity's and stuff until you go back to your cabin. OH! Lucky for you, we have a giant game of truth or dare scheduled for tonight so you came just in time!" Oh great! The last thing i wanted to do was play truth or dare with a bunch of love sick puppies. "Cool, so, I am going to head over to the dinning pavilion and get some food. I will be back later." I walked out of the cabin and instantly took a deep breath of perfume free air. When I got to the dinning hall I went and sat at the Athena table. "Hey Annabeth! Where are you staying?" My brother Malcom came and sat next to me. "I am forced to stay in the Aphrodite cabin!"

"Oh I bet you love getting your makeup done and stuff!" He started to put invisible makeup on my face but i swatted his hand away. "Its not funny! I don't want to talk about it. Where are you staying?" He smiled "I get to stay at the Apollo Cabin! It is so cool! They have bows and arrows hanging off every wall! I think i am going to try and get one of them to teach me how to shoot one." I tried to picture my brother shooting things with a bow and arrow and i couldn't help but laugh. "It is not that funny!" "Yes it is" He let out and exasperating humph then left the table. I thought it was time to get back to my fun cabin so i stood up and headed towards my doom.

When I got back inside the Cabin all of the beds were pushed to one side of the room. The other side of the room was littered with makeup, nail polish, and creams. "What is going on?" They all turned towards me and giggled. "We are giving you a full blown make over!" One of the girls i didn't even know yelled. Without further warning they ran over to me and pushed me into a chair. When i tried to stand up i realized i couldn't. "Why cant i move?" They all looked at Selena who was standing in front f me "We tied you down." She said it so matter of factually that I would have thought she did this kind of torture to people every day. "I am sorry to do this Annabeth but I think we are going to but you under for this. It will be painful when we pluck your eyebrows and stuff. It would be best for all of us." before i could protest someone sprayed some perfume right in my face then every thing went black.

**What is she going to look like? If i can get 3 reviews I will post more tomorrow! Enjoy**


End file.
